creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gelbe Ruinen
Der Mensch denkt nicht weit genug. Eine einfache Erkenntnis, aber ich bin mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass sie wahr ist. Sag mir, hast du schon einmal einen Science-Fiction-Film gesehen? Natürlich hast du. Erinnerst du dich noch, wann die Handlung gespielt hat? Eher im Jahre 2286 oder betrug das Datum doch eine siebenstellige Ziffer? Ich wette mit dir, dass in neunzig von hundert Fällen das erste der Fall war. Seltsam oder? Warum eine Zeit wählen, die unsere Ur-Ur-Urenkel vielleicht noch erleben werden statt die Zukunft weiter ins Unendliche zu dehnen? Meinen Erfahrungen nach lautet die Antwort Angst vor der Ungewissheit. Wir können schätzen, was auf unserer Welt in den näheren Jahrhunderten abläuft und das macht das Genre spannend. Die Frage; „Könnte das wirklich passieren?“ Aber der Millionen- und Millardenbereich, das ist uns zu hoch. Wie viele Generationen sind das von hier? Zu viele, um einen bedeutungslosen Nachnamen beizubehalten. Zu viele, um eine biologische Evolution aufzuhalten oder... eine synthetische. Ich bekam den ersten Traum, als mein Sohn Tom sieben wurde, das weiß ich noch genau, weil es mein letzter unbeschwerter Tag für lange Zeit werden sollte. Er war immer schon ein schwieriges Kind, 8 % Asperger, IQ von 132, Anzahl der Freunde gegen Null. Also feierten wir allein, nur ich, er und meine Frau. Tom bekam mindestens ein dutzend Bücher, die selbst wir teilweise nicht verstanden. Er lächelte, bedankte sich bei jedem und verzog sich nach der Torte auf sein Zimmer. Es war ein schöner Tag, auch wenn viele Eltern das vielleicht nicht so sehen würden. An diesem Abend fiel ich todmüde ins Bett und dachte noch, wie heil meine Welt doch war. Es war nur das Fragment eines Splitters von einem Bild, aber es reichte, um mich schweißgebadet aufwachen zu lassen. Schon komisch, ich kann mich heute nicht mehr erinnern, was ich sah, aber ich weiß noch, welchen Schlafanzug meine Frau an hatte, als sie mich fragte, ob alles okay sei. Damals dachte ich noch, es wäre eine einmalige Ausnahme, etwas, was jeder mal hatte. Ich lag falsch. Die Träume kamen von nun an in unregelmäßigen Abständen, mal hatte ich sie in drei Nächten aufeinander und dann war für zwei Wochen Ruhe. Ich verlor die Fähigkeit, mich länger als fünf Minuten auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, ohne daran zu denken, was mich in der nächsten Nacht erwarten könnte. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich die Bilder immer noch. Sie waren niemals schlimm im eigentlichen Sinne, aber trotzdem so scharf wie ein Messer. Meist handelte es sich um eine tief dunkelgelbe Wüste unter einem klaren Tageshimmel mit einem gut sichtbaren Mond. Auf dem Mond waren rauchende Trümmer. Als es nicht besser wurde, ging ich zum Psychologen. Das Geld hätte sich die Krankenkasse sparen können. Ich nahm die Tabletten, die der Doktor mir gab und folgte seinen ach so kostbaren Tipps. Aber je mehr Sitzungen ich bei ihm hatte, desto depressiver wurde ich. Ja, ich hab an manchen Abenden getrunken, weil ich Angst hatte, ins Bett zu gehen. Ein- oder zweimal bin ich auch in meiner eigenen Pisse aufgewacht, die Kehle rau vom nächtlichen Schreien. Mein Chef musste mich in unvorhersehbar langen Urlaub schicken, weil ich am Schreibtisch einschlief. Zum Glück verdient meine Frau mit ihrer Arbeit als Schriftstellerin viel Geld. Unsere Priorität lag in dieser Zeit vor allem darin, all das von Tom fernzuhalten, er hasste es, wenn jemand in seiner Umgebung litt. Alles in allem gelang es uns wohl relativ gut, wenn er doch mal fragte, was mit mir war, konnte ich ihn mit der Antwort „Papa hat Kopfschmerzen“ stets zufrieden stellen. Zumindest am Anfang. Der Nervenzusammenbruch kam im neuen Jahr, drei Tage nach Silvester. Ich weiß nicht mehr viel von diesem Morgen, will es auch gar nicht wissen. Meine Frau sagte mir, ich hätte angefangen zu weinen und zu schreien, als sie ein gelbes Kleid aus dem Schrank holte. Den restlichen Januar verbrachte ich traumlos im Krankenhaus, zu schwach um auch nur aufzustehen. Die Röntgenbilder zeigten nichts, die Pillen brachten nichts, der Seelenklempner brachte nichts! An manchen Tagen wünschte ich mir, sie hätten einen Tumor gefunden. Irgendwas normales, erklärbares. Aber sie fanden nichts und als ich wieder gehen konnte, musste ich wieder nach Hause zurück. Das Verhältnis zu meinen Freunden brach immer mehr ab. Das war die Zeit, in der ich nur noch mit Nachtlicht einschlafen konnte, weil die Träume zurückkehrten. Und die Zeit, wo ich täglich trank. Ich war ein gebrochener Mann. Ostern beschloss meine Frau, dass es wieder einmal Zeit wäre, meine Schwiegermutter in Florida zu besuchen, aber allein beim Gedanken an Fliegen musste ich kotzen. Wir stritten uns, heftig. Am Ende beschloss sie, dass sie Zeit bräuchte, um über uns nachzudenken, also flog sie allein mit Tom in die Staaten. Sie ließ mich allein, in diesem gottverdammten Haus in diesem beschissenen Bett! Im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass sie Angst vor mir hatte, Angst davor, dass die Leute recht hatten, die die Straßenseite wechselten, sobald sie uns sahen und das Wort verrückt wisperten, sobald sie glaubten, ich könne sie nicht mehr hören. So etwas wie das, was ich durchlebte, kann man einfach nicht verstecken. Die erste Nacht war schlimm. Als ich um vier Uhr stockbesoffen auf der Couch einschlief, wurden die Bilder schneller, wilder, schmerzhafter als je zuvor. Ich wanderte erstmalig durch die Wüste, nein, ich flog knapp über dem unfruchtbaren Boden, wie durch die Augen eines Adlers. Ich bemerkte, dass es keine gewöhnliche Landschaft war. Vielleicht ist es dir nie aufgefallen, aber die meisten Wüsten sind voll mit Leben, auch wenn es nur Kakteen und Skorpione sind. Aber dieser Traum war leer, fast schon steril, eine gerade, gelbe Erde ohne Makel, die auf mich radioaktiv und bedrohlich wirkte. Eine Sekunde, bevor ich schreiend aufwachte, sah ich die Stadt. Den ganzen folgenden Tag tat ich gar nichts, ausser in Decken verhüllt auf dem Sofa zu verwesen und mich mit Fernsehen'' abzulenken. Meine (Ex?)Frau ging nicht ans Handy, egal wie oft ich sie anschrieb oder anrief. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte ich diese Fantasien, mir eine Rasierklinge zu nehmen und dieser ganzen Scheiße ein Ende zu setzen. Aber wie du unschwer merkst, bin ich noch hier und das hat einen Grund. Ich glaube, ich habe mindestens eine Stunde auf das Bild gestarrt, das aufgenommen wurde, als mein kleiner Junge geboren wurde. Meine Frau war drauf, Tom und der Mann, der ich einst gewesen war. Ich schaltete den Fernseher aus. Ich stand auf. Und zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit ging ich freiwillig und nüchtern ins Bett. Es war erst acht Uhr. Ich wollte meinen Albtraum zu Ende träumen. Dieses Mal erkannte ich die Ruinen der Stadt genauer, auch wenn gerade die Sonne unterging. Sie waren genauso gelb wie die Wüste, aber... alles andere als menschlich. Sie wirkten wie ein großes, biologisches Konstrukt, ein oder mehrere Kreaturen, die unförmige Gebäude bildeten, ähnlich wie Korallen. An manchen Stellen konnte ich vertrocknete Adern im Mauerwerk erkennen und an den Fundamenten hing geronnener Schleim. Erneut flog ich im Traum über diese verseuchte Welt und zum ersten Mal konnte ich Leben an diesem Ort sehen. Es war nicht vertrauter als die Architektur. Weißt du, was eine ökologische Nische ist? Kurz gesagt, so bezeichnet man Umweltfaktoren, die von einer Spezies genutzt werden können um sich in eine neue Richtung zu entwickeln. Wenn jetzt zum Beispiel alle Raubkatzen in Afrika aussterben würden, wäre die Nische des primären Raubtiers frei und andere fleisch- oder allesfressenden Arten wie Ratten oder Paviane könnten diese Lücke ausfüllen und zu den neuen Herrschern der Serengeti werden. Tom hat mir es mal genauer erklärt. Was das mit den Geschöpfen dieser Ruinen zu tun hat? Nun, als ich sie sah, wie sie aus den Eingängen ihrer Häuser krochen, schoss mir ein grässliches Gedankenexperiment durch den Kopf: Was, wenn alles Leben bis auf den Menschen ausstirbt und wir uns in unserer Gier nach Perfektion künstlich den Nischen anpassen, in verschiedene Spezies aufteilen, die nun an diesem Ort zusammengepfercht werden mussten, weil der Rest der Erde verstrahlt ist? Glaub mir, ich sah... Dinge. Eine Frau mit dem Gesicht eines Schweins und unnatürlich langen Fingern wurde von einem Rudel Hundsmenschen mit schrecklichen Warzen zerfleischt. Ein Reptilienwesen mit kugelförmigem Körperbau und zu vielen Gliedmaßen lief senkrecht eine Hauswand hoch und jagte faustgroße Schaben. Neben mir schoss ein Mädchen mit einem Fledermaustorso schreiend in die Dämmerung, in ihren Krallen hing eine tote Ratte mit Menschengesicht. Ihre Silhouette zeichnete sich wie ein Scherenschnitt vor dem qualmenden Vollmond ab. Diese Dinger schienen Blutfehden miteinander auszukämpfen, aber ich flog weiter, ungesehen, unbeachtet, unaufhaltsam. In der Mitte dieser Stadt war ein großer gelber Turm, auf den ich schließlich zusteuerte, verwachsen mit etwas, das wie verrottende Tentakeln aussah. Ich durchschritt seine Wand, ohne die Struktur auch nur zu kratzen. Im Inneren saßen ein dutzend rot gekleideter Schaf-Mensch-Hybriden, die im Kreis knieten, sie sangen mit grotesken, blöckenden Stimmen und beteten eine Säule an, auf deren Spitze die Büste eines Mannes stand, eines ''echten ''Mannes. Leider war sein Gesicht zu verwittert, als das ich es hätte erkennen können. Aber auch an diesem Ort blieb ich nicht lange, ich flog weiter, immer schneller, immer schneller in das Innere das Turms. Das Singen der Schafe und das Schreien der Viecher auf den Straßen vermischte sich in meinem Kopf zu einem schmerzhaften Brei aus Schall, aber ich konnte mir nicht die Ohren zuhalten, mich nicht bewegen, ich war wie in einer Trance. Aus Minuten des Umherirren wurden gefühlt Stunden, vielleicht sogar Tage. Bis ich schließlich keine Konturen und Töne mehr ausmachen konnte, nur das Singen, das Schreien und das Gelb. Und plötzlich, Stille. Ich flog nicht mehr. Ich stand nicht aufrecht. Ich war einfach nur ein körperloses Bewusstsein, ein Gedanke in der Leere. Und vor mir erhob sich... ''er. Ich habe bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt versucht, dir die Wesen in der Stadt so gut wie möglich zu beschreiben. Aber diese Kreatur stand über meinem Wortschatz und über meiner Fantasie. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, sie dir genauer zu beschreiben, glaub mir, ich habe im Duden nachgeguckt. Es gibt nichts, womit ich es vergleichen kann. Es war kein Mensch. Es war kein Tier. Es war nichts dazwischen. Diese Ausgeburt vor mir war vage humanoid, trug so was wie eine Tunika in einer unaussprechlichen Farbe und sie war riesig, so groß, dass sie fast meine gesamte Sicht ausmachte. Aber ihr Gesicht... tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht erklären, es sei denn, du hast mehrere Stunden Zeit. Das einzige, wobei ich mir bei dieser Kreatur sicher bin, ist, dass sie sehr alt war. Älter als irgendwas, das die Menschheit kennt, vielleicht Millionen oder sogar Milliarden Jahre. Aber trotzdem... ich wusste auch, dass ihre Entstehung noch weit in der Zukunft lang, wenn nichts von unserer Erde noch übrig sein würde. Und dann sprach das Ding zu mir. „''Du musst den Schöpfer vernichten.“, donnerte seine Stimme weit über das Nichts. Diese Kreatur sprach zwar extrem laut, aber so ruhig, als würde es in mein Ohr flüstern. Jedes Wort war klar verständlich und die Betonung passte eher zu einem Mathelehrer als zu einer übersinnlichen Entität. Es sprach weiter: „''Er ist der erste und der letzte der fleischlichen Götter. Er hörte nicht auf mich, lachte, als ich ihn anflehte, nicht die kalten Waffen zu zünden, er lachte, er lachte! Du musst ihn vernichten, ehe er diese Welt zerstören kann. Du bist die letzte Rettung für deine Erde. Diese Ruinen dürfen nicht das Letzte sein...“, Mittlerweile schien jedes Wort diesem Monster Schmerzen zu bereiten, seine Fratze oder das, was ich dafür hielt, verkrümmte sich, als er denselben Satz wieder und wieder brüllte, die ehemalige Ruhe war wie weggewischt: „''Tu es! Tu es! TU ES!!!''“ Ich wachte auf. Ich schrie nicht. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen. Blut lief aus meiner Nase. Ich spürte auf einmal ein tiefes Gefühl von Frieden und von unendlicher Müdigkeit. Auch wenn ich die Hölle gesehen hatte, alles was ich in diesem Moment wollte war ungestörter traumloser Schlaf. Ich musste nicht lange warten. Nach kurzer Zeit gelang es mir wieder einzuschlafen. Doch bevor ich die Augen zumachte, schwor ich mir eins: Ich würde den Befehl dieses Monsters ignorieren, nie mehr an diese Zeit zurückdenken und mein Leben so gut wie möglich leben. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass diese Tortur nun endgültig vorbei war und ich hatte recht. Ich habe nie mehr von gelben Ruinen geträumt. Als meine Frau wieder kam, gab sie mir noch eine Chance. Ich nutzte sie. Mein Chef stellte mich wieder ein. Mein Sohn bekam Freunde. Ich fand langsam ins Leben zurück. Und es gelang mir, zu vergessen, so gut es ging. Das ist jetzt alles zwei Jahre her. Es ist Sommer und ich sitze mit der Liebe meines Lebens im Garten auf einer Picknickdecke. Wir erwarten ein zweites Kind. Tom liegt gegenüber von mir im Gras, natürlich ist er wieder am Lesen. Es ist ein Buch über Gentechnik. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas